<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight by OverlovingPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149906">Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlovingPen/pseuds/OverlovingPen'>OverlovingPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Legal Prostitution, M/M, Nevada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlovingPen/pseuds/OverlovingPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity gets the better of him, and George finds himself in a brothel shelling out money for one Alex, who catches his attention more than they should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of sleeping and, honestly, I know this isn't how the brothels work in Nevada but shh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George couldn’t quite place it when he stepped into the brothel and the smell of sex and sweat hit him, the air smokey with what he can assume to be cigarettes and cigars. He couldn’t quite tell which it is, but it wouldn’t shock him if there were traces of weed somewhere. He felt horribly out of place in a Polo shirt that was just barely too tight and the dark jeans he wore were a brand that costed more than he’d admit aloud. He was old money, working his way into thirty eight and here he stood in a brothel. Some part of him thought it would be easier to find someone on an app, meet in a dingy hotel room, and tangle themselves with each other until the sun crested the horizon. But he was already here and somehow walking out immediately seemed worse than spending time there.</p><p>He finally seemed to catch his bearings and made his way to the small bar that sat in the corner, with a bartender who had probably seen more than George would have time to hear. The space around him doesn’t seem gritty or seedy like he expected it to be, and he can vaguely hear shuffling and a few muffled noises from the rooms upstairs. He tried to block it out to the best of his abilities as he ordered a whiskey, something to soothe his nerves that seem to be acting up against his will because he shouldn’t be nervous at all. The man, working for a casino just north of the brothel where he currently stood, seemed around the same age as some of the other men there but a few of the women who stood around seemed younger, most in their twenties. They were all attractive and scantily clad, some in dresses that barely skimmed their upper thighs and others in shorts that were far too be short to be worn anywhere but the brothel, it seemed.</p><p>When his drink arrives and the bartender moves to someone else, George made sure he had paid well enough and left a tip, whether it was required or not. After that, his eyes return to the women and he isn’t shocked when he sees a pretty blonde, tall and thin, leading a man up the steps to likely discuss the prices and do whatever it is that they agree upon. It still felt surreal but he pushed that aside, finishing off the small glass of whiskey easily and leaving the glass on the bar behind him before stepping back into the main room he’d found himself in at the beginning.</p><p>He again glanced around, found the sign on the wall with distinct rules and read them all. They all made sense, most of which seemed to him to be common courtesy. Use protection, no marks on the workers, respect the workers, each worker has the right to deny a patron if they feel the need, police could and would be called if something were to escalate, ect., etc.</p><p>After reading the sign a couple of times, he began to feel stupid for standing around with no drink and no girl to currently talk to and eventually, possibly, find their way upstairs. But that was before his eyes caught on a man making his way down the steps.</p><p>George’s eyes found themselves at the small heels he wore, up the boy’s calves and thighs, and shock washed over him for a moment when he realized that the boy was in a skirt. It was short enough that it looked as if someone walking by quick enough would blow it upward, and his mind lingered on what he wore beneath. Going upward, the thin crop top he wore was crumpled and a little stained — it was easy enough to see that it had been taken off and put back on again several times. His tanned cheeks were flush, lips red and swollen, eyes tired, and his hair was a complete wreck. He looked young, perhaps around twenty-three at most, and he looked short even from the distance they had between them.</p><p>He was never a stranger to the fact that he had had desires for men and women, so when the stirring in his stomach began he didn’t have to maul over it. Although it took him a moment of checking his wallet to ensure he had cash on him, he made his way over and realized the boy was much shorter up close. The heels looked to be around two inches, and even with that boost, it seemed the other’s chin would barely reach his shoulder. When he got close enough, he was tilting his chin down and the boy was looking up.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you around,” the boy started as if he knew everyone in the county that would stop in to wreck him before going on their way again. It was blunt and nondescript, though George realized there was no reason to beat around the bush.</p><p>“I know you’re just coming back down, but we can head upstairs, discuss price and I’ll pay whatever it is in full,” the older stated, shifting just slightly.</p><p>For a split second, he thought the boy in front of him might turn him down, send him away, but his eyes skim over George once or twice more than he first expected. Finally, those swollen lips opened again and he spoke, “Follow me up. There's condoms and lube, no excuse to not use it.”</p><p>When he turned to head upstairs, George followed and was certain others had tried to get out of the rules of the place, hence the insisting. Or perhaps it was because the other suspected he was new around, he wasn’t entirely sure. He stepped in after the prostitute when they got to the top floor and the room was fairly bare. There was a couch on one side, a bed in the center with the headboard pressed to the wall, a nightstand, and a large rug to cover a space on the floor. It was clean, however, and the sheets looked to be as if they had just been changed or hadn’t been used at all for the night. Maybe they hadn’t, or maybe everything was just kept clean from before.</p><p>“Okay, big guy,” the boy’s voice a purr as he spoke, “what do you want? I start at $100, base price for me. It can get you a blowjob or a handjob. Anything from there up will be more. There's dental dams if you want me to eat your ass, or you want to eat mine. I don’t do anything with shit, piss, or blood, and I use a colorcode system. Red is stop, yellow is slow down, and green means it’s fine. I don’t know how rough you get, big guy, but I prefer to be able to speak unless you’re a regular, otherwise I use my fingers to indicate. One finger means green, two means yellow, and three means red.</p><p>“Then again, I’m not sure we’ll need that. I’ve got my limits, you push those, I tell everyone downstairs, including security, and you’re out for good. Understood?” he asked, studying George carefully. It seemed to be a spiel he’d been on plenty of times, knew what to say and how to word it to get his point across clear. He wasn’t cutting any corners and didn’t intend to at all; his words were firm.</p><p>George was already reaching for his wallet when the boy finally shut the door and crossed the room in a stride, though the older man wasn’t sure if he imagined the faintest hint of a limp in his walk or not. When he sat, he leaned back on his hands and let his legs fall open. It was then, underneath the tiny black skirt, he saw a pair of white, lace boyshorts that didn’t do much of hiding anything. He could see the tanned boy’s eyebrow arch at his oggling and George pulled $150 from his wallet to lay on the nightstand.</p><p>“Base, and I assume that the fifty will cover me being able to finger you?” George guessed. “If not, I’ve got more and I’m willing to pay your prices. And can I get your name?”</p><p>“I’m Alex,” the younger said as he shifted over to be sure the bills were authentic and not faked. George didn’t seem the type, but he could never be sure. “I might as well know yours, big guy. Unless you want me to call you something?”</p><p>“George,” he answered finally, unwilling to think of any nickname on the spot for the other to use. He had used them before, numerous times, but he wanted to keep something simple. Really, he was only there out of morbid curiosity and with the knowledge his right hand likely wouldn’t satisfy him, not like he wanted. He had expected attractive women, maybe men, but not someone who drew him in so quickly.</p><p>Finally, George took a seat as well, and it wasn’t long before Alex had gotten up on the bed, onto his knees, and eventually swung one leg over the man’s lap to straddle him. Nimble hands began to start at his neck, applying gentle pressure with his palms as they slid down slowly, across his chest and down his stomach. They ghosted along the waistband of his jeans and George could feel the gentle heat of Alex’s legs on either side of his thighs, slowly sinking down before he was perched securly on his lap. He seemed so sure of himself as he undid the buttons and zipper that kept his hand out of George’s pants, a tango he had been through more times than he can really conjure in his mind. When Alexander finally gets skin on skin contact, his lips are on the larger man’s throat, teeth grazing over the column of his throat as he passed.</p><p>Seated in his lap as he untucked George’s half-hard cock from its confines, it was easy to see that Washington was far bigger than Alexander. Not only did his height tower over him, but his body in general was bigger than the other — if he were to get over him, he could act as a blanket and completely sheild him. His hand could fit so easily over the other’s throat, too, press him to the mattress and fuck into him until they’ve each had their fill, but he knew what he’d paid for and wouldn’t suddenly turn on that, even if it suddenly did feel very tempting. </p><p>George let his hands settle at where Alex’s knees met the mattress and he slid his hands upward, eying the contrast of their skin as his palm splayed against the other and he gave a squeeze as he made it up toward where the hem of the skirt was. The worker didn’t pay it much mind as he twisted and turned gently to snatch the lube with ease, applying some to his palm to slick the way as his hand returned to his cock. He didn’t leave it far away and sure enough, his mouth his back on him. The older man let out a few low groans when Alex managed to pull them from his lips with the way his thumb would slide over the tip, steady there to tease more than anything else, before he’d be back to stroking base to tip. His breath caught in his throat, letting his eyes fall shut here and there when it seemed far easier to focus on the pleasure over everything else.</p><p>The younger man’s voice against his ear not long after he’d closed his eyes again startled him and he grunted as his hips jerked slightly. “You’re so big. Fuck,” Alex whispered, his voice high and breathy.</p><p>When he did finally open his eyes again and lean back onto his hands, one glance between them would secure the knowledge that his girth fit nicely in Alex’s hand, and there was a small ego boost in the way small hands made him look just a bit bigger. His movements were quick but he wasn’t overly rough, taking moments to slow down and focus on his tip again and watch as George’s hips jerked each time before he let his hands glide back down over the shaft to the base.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” he finally breathed, letting his head tip back as he began to roll his hips and meet the stroking. </p><p>Alex shifted in his lap and George could feel his boxers being tugged down just a bit more before another hand was finding its way to his balls, squeezing and massaging while the hand on his cock only managed to speed up again. It was undeniable that the boy sure knew what he was doing with his hands, but George wasn’t shocked by that. It was what he did for a living, and by the look of how disheiveled his hair had been, accompanied with the look of swollen lips that had admittedly piqued his interest from the start, his mouth was good too. If he didn’t prefer to be in bed by reasonable hours, he might have managed to pay him some more.</p><p>It wasn’t much longer with both of the continued stimuli before George was giving the warning that he was close and he was eventually spilling himself over the boy’s hand. The massaging continued along with a few more lazy strokes before both hands left him and the older man was greeted with the sight of the prostitute on his lap lifting a jizz-covered hand to lick off the remnants of his customer’s orgasm. Had he not just cum, George’s cock might’ve stirred again.</p><p>“How do you want me?” he asked after, right back to the business of it, and the other almost forgot about pleasing Alex. He knew he would’ve felt guilty otherwise — often, seeing his partners being pleasured was mostly what George enjoyed about it all, whether it be making love or the pure, almost animalistic fucking he indulged in on a few occasions.</p><p>“Any way that you’re comfortable,” George answered, breathing heavy from the aftershocks but having mostly caught his breath. </p><p>Alex seemed to think for a moment before he shifted off of the man’s lap and stretched out across the bed on his stomach, the curve of his ass easy to see and the skirt shifting up in a way that looked more sinful than not having anything at all on. He could again see the white lace that was snug on him and he tucked himself away, buttoning and zipping his jeans, before he got on the bed behind him. With his knees on either side of Alex’s, he reached for the mostly discarded lube and popped the cap open. </p><p>He held it for a moment longer before his free hand moved forward, brushing along the boy’s skin from the back of his knees up to the curve of his ass where it rested just beneath. The skin was soft and smooth, and he realized that there was a tattoo on his other thigh. He almost laughed but kept himself in check at the false purity that had been put on his skin with ink, permanent. </p><p>“Can the skirt stay on?” George found himself asking after a moment longer, the hand on his thigh moving up to toy gently with the white lace fabric. If Alex permit it, he’d simply pull the panties down enough to get to what he really wanted, and push the skirt up just enough. </p><p>It wasn’t something he typically did, but at this point, nothing was what he typically did. Not once would he ever imagine himself at a brothel, sleeping with some prostitute, because if he wanted to, he could’ve had anybody in his bed. There was money and looks to his name, a woman or man at the bar wouldn’t have been hard to secure, had he wanted that. </p><p>“I say go for it, big guy,” Alex spoke in a purr, shaking his hips as he shifted to get more comfortable. His lips curved into a small grin, and his eyes bore into the larger man as he slicked his fingers. </p><p>George made sure to let the back of his knuckles graze against every inch of Alex’s skin as he took the thin cloth of the panties and began to pull them down. His eyes settled on the tattoo, the red seeming to contrast with the tan of the boy’s skin in a way that was almost delicious. He let the white lace stay, settled near the backs of his knees, dragging his clean hand up the back of his thigh to pull his legs apart as much as the space would allow before his own knees acted as a blocker. He shifted only to set the bottle of lube aside, spread his ass with the same clean hand, and reached to ease two fingers into him.</p><p>The plunge was made easy with the lubricant, but he could feel the slight drag, and it was then he heard the breathy sigh from Alex. He paused but he was given no protest as he began to finally pump his fingers. The muscles of the worker’s thighs tightened and released, and George found his eyes drifting down to admire him. There was more muscle than he’d expected, and he brought his free hand down to rest gently on it. </p><p>He bent to whisper against his ear as his fingers worked into him, “Relax. I’ve got you. You feel so good around my fingers, you know that?”</p><p>Finally, Alexander groaned out and George was glad the boy was looking at the dark wood of the headboard so he wouldn't see the grin that curled his own lips. One hand shifted out from where he’d folded his arms and rested his chin on them, gripping at the sheets as his hand turned into a fist. Before long, George was working his fingers a little harder, curling and uncurling them. When Alex jerked forward and he gasped out, he knew he'd found what he was looking for.</p><p>“Oh, oh, god,” Alex said, breathy laugh falling from his lips. He glanced back at George, eyes looking him over before his lips instinctively falling open in a soft moan. </p><p>“There we go,” George purred his agreement. His strong hand curled on one of the boy’s hips and he jerked upward, enough to get him propped on his knees. For a moment, George thought he might fall right back forward onto his stomach. </p><p>He continued to focus on the boy’s prostate, massaging it for a few moments before he would go back to pumping his fingers as to draw it out and not overstimulate him. Alex’s cock hung between his legs, hard and the tip slick. Giving in, George finally worked a third finger into him and spit into his other hand, bringing it down to take his cock and give tight, quick strokes. </p><p>Every moan and whimper that fell from Alex's lips was music to his ears and seeing his hips stutter, torn between fucking into the hand or backing onto the deliberate fingers. And George absolutely loved it. He curled those three fingers and focussed on his prostate again, just to hear the delicious way the other cried out. The hand on the sheets tightened and it wasn’t much longer until he was watching Alex bury his face into the sheets to silence himself. </p><p>“Lift it, or I’m doing it for you,” George warned, but somehow his voice was gentle all the same. Another warning, in the form of a squeeze on the boy’s cock, quickly got his head up and his voice heard again. “Keep those legs spread, too. Be a good boy, you can do it.”</p><p>It all earned a keen and Alex managed to keep his legs spread from where he’d slowly been easing them closed again. He rested his cheek against the sheets and finally gave in to pressing back against the fingers that stretched him open. George grunted and gave in to focus solely on the boy’s prostate, listening to him cry out.</p><p>He watched carefully, and listened as equally as careful, for any of the signs when he heard the noises and the slight thrashing grow more intense. Hands stayed clenched in the sheets and his voice was higher, but not once did he hear anything. And so he didn’t stop until Alex, unannounced, was cumming over his hand and onto the sheets beneath. </p><p>“Yes, yes!” Alex gasped as he came down from the high, thighs trembling and his fists ever so slowly letting go of the sheets. </p><p>George pulled his fingers from the other’s ass, followed by letting his softening cock go. “Do you taste yourself?” he asked, using his free hand to grab a tissue and wipe the remnants of lube from his fingers on the other hand. </p><p>“Depends, big guy. You want me to?” Alex asked, flipping onto his back and reaching to pull the lacy panties up and soothing the wrinkles on his skirt. He was already opening his mouth when George lifted his hand for him to lick off his own release. </p><p>Alex met his eyes the entire time and the older man just stood and checked himself over when that was finished. “I... Think that’s it?” he said, although it seemed more of a question. </p><p>“You aren’t that smooth in brothels, you know,” Alex informed as he stood, smoothing his hair back and wiping his forehead. “You come, choose someone you think is hot, find their price, do whatever you agree on, and pay. I’m surprised you’re not gone already.”</p><p>The bluntness surprised him and he stood for a second longer, eyes lingering on Alex. He’d suspected that would seem the case, but he didn’t expect the other to just say it. As he thought about it, Alex seemed like the one to say it at all.</p><p>“It’s alright, big guy. You’ll get ahold of it,” the worker teased, resting one hand on George's shoulder as he passed. </p><p>And that left the older man to leave shortly after, ignoring the flash of a woman's ass as she bent to grab something from the floor. He guessed it was on purpose. </p><p>The cool night air was colder on his skin, leaving him to let out a breath and find his way to his car. It is wasn’t what he’d expected – hadn’t expected someone that had caught his attention quicker than it should have – and he was still thinking about the swollen lips and the way those hands gripped the sheets when he was close. Unintended side effects, he thought as he began the drive to the apartment that he’d moved into not long ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>